The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and a storage medium.
As transmission of a large amount of data at a high-speed rate has become possible along with the development of communication technologies in recent years, various kinds of information communication services have been provided. For example, users can share their photographed images on social relation sites such as SNS (Social Networking Service) sites, or can transmit their photographed images to transmission destinations via predetermined networks in network simulation games. In such a case, when a user does not want to reveal his or her own face, or the like, a part of a photographed image may be processed and then transmitted on a network for the sake of protection of privacy.
As a technology relating to protection of privacy that is used to protect portrait rights of a person appearing in an image, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-127990 has been proposed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-127990 discloses a technology in which, when a photographed portrait image is transmitted to a desired transmission destination in real time, an image recognizing device breaks down a person and a background in the image into individual objects, and an image processing unit converts them into other images for each object. The publication describes that the other images are images of, for example, composite sketches or facial caricatures.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-236464 discloses a technology in which, in a video distribution system of a surveillance camera, persons and regions with no persons are separated, and while video images of goods are included, video images that do not include images of visitors to a store (video images in which the visitors are mosaicked) are distributed. Accordingly, while protecting portrait rights and privacy of the visitors to the store, distribution of video images that enable the situation of the store to be ascertained is possible.